


Secrets

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection [88]
Category: GoldenEye (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don’t copy to another site, GFY, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: Ida Warwick, physician working with MI6, contemplates secrets and what they can do.





	Secrets

This is the sort of secret that tears apart marriages and friendships just as much as it brings them closer. Ida thinks they're lucky that Meredith's husband has exactly zero interest in knowing what going on with her job, so long as she leaves him the children to care for, and doesn't bring anyone else into his bed. Sometimes she wonders how he manages to be so accomodating, and sometimes she wonders if he wasn't born into some wizarding family, and knows too well the burden of secrets that must be kept.

In the end, it doesn't matter why he is how he is, only that he doesn't ask why Meredith spends several months so buried in her job that he doesn't see her unless he wakes up while she's sleeping. At least, the nights she spends at home, and not in one or another safehouse, or a few nights on the cot hiding at the back of Ida's office. Or that first night, in the Lovegood house, which she's been assured is not the strangest magical house just in the local village, but was strange enough.

At least now Trevelyan is back on his feet, and soon to be evaluated by Medical for how fit he is to return to duty, or if they'll have to restrict him to a desk for a few weeks. Ida suspects the latter, and wonders how successful anyone will be at keeping him from going out and getting himself injured again trying to do fieldwork too soon.

Maybe she'll suggest he is put to evaluating the potential new 007 that Meredith has picked out along with decorations for her new office. He certainly is decorative, though Ida thinks it's not at all the reason Meredith - M, now, she has to remember that at work - chose him. It does help that he's a very different sort of decorative than the previous 007.

Ida has to stop her train of thought there, and deliberately focus on her breathing. Let the swirling rage out, and rearrange her schedule to allow for more hours in the training gym. She's a physician, she doesn't need the level of skill field agents do. Still. It's a useful thing, training for hand-to-hand combat. Allows her to work out frustrations and tension that accumulate from trying to put field agents back together.

Taking another breath, she reminds herself that Trevelyan is alive, that he will recover, and that he'll still be capable of field work, even if undercover is no longer an option. She's good at her job, and Argyris is good at his. She thinks the only thing between them they couldn't cure is death, and that only if the person is brain dead.

Letting out her breath slowly, she opens her eyes, looking around at her medical suite. Yes. Things would be as they should be, and nothing would tear that apart today.

**Author's Note:**

> Meredith is the name I use for Judi Dench's M in Freelance Spies.


End file.
